Heisted
by LeslieSophia
Summary: Post-Inception, The team tries to settle back into their normal lives after the phenomenal Fischer Inception, only to have the rug yanked out from underneath them by no other than Cobol Engineering and people from Fischer Morrow who want them to perform Inception again, but on a much more difficult Mark. A Mark that will make this new job more impossible than ever.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, so this is my second attempt at my fanfic, Heisted, because I looked over the previous two chapters that I wrote and I REALLY didn't like them… at all. So consider this a new beginning with the same story line. Just wanted to say this in case of any confusion. Thanks to everyone who read my previous chapters, (don't be mad please!) and those who followed/are following my story: A Dark Dreamer, GenBou93, Heimarmene, and ValeriaAnne. Special thanks to ValeriaAnne for giving me my very first review!**

**Disclaimer: Inception belongs to Christopher Nolan **

"Aren't you a little too young to be in here, missy?" A man with whiskers and tattered clothing leered at Ariadne through bloodshot eyes. The petite girl had to try very hard not to cringe away from the crude man whose personal hygiene could've been a lot better than it was. She quickened her pace towards the other end of the bar as the man chuckled while giving her body a once over. There were plenty of bars nearer to her apartment that were cleaner with a more civilized crowd, but she wasn't in the mood to go mix with the classier people at the high end bars. Besides, she would no doubt run into a few of her classmates and friends in one of those bars, and she _really_ didn't want to see any of them right now. Not that she was mad at them, Ariadne just felt… disconnected, distant from them. She didn't want to hear them talk about pointless subjects that used to interest her like boys or celebrity gossip, or even the newest architectural wonders in the world. Ever since the Fischer Inception, she had lost interest in such naïve and simple subjects. Screw that, her _friends_ were all naïve and simple. They had no true understanding of the world, not in the way that she did. She wanted to forget about her old university life when she believed that the world was all in black and white. She came here to forget, not to party with her friends. Besides, the bar would've triggered memories of certain people, whom she definitely wanted to forget. Older men who could afford to buy several drinks in the classy bars and clubs. Men who could pull off suits and collared shirts and not look like their bodies were swallowed up by these items of clothing. Men who _knew_ that the world wasn't in black and white, who understood the evils and toils of the world. Men who were well muscled and could wield a gun naturally and were sophisticated. Men who could pull off the biggest heist in the world and still walk away as if nothing had ever happened.

Damn it. She'd come here to forget.

She ordered a shot of vodka from the scruffy bartender who'd barely noticed her courtesy to the poker game on the TV in one corner of the dingy, small bar.

Ariadne didn't fit in with her peers- she was too changed. She didn't fit in with the sophisticated men- she wasn't changed enough. There was no way for her to go. She couldn't just slip quietly and easily into her old, normal life. That seemed a thousand years ago. She couldn't become part of the men's group, she was still an university student.

The bartender set down her shot of vodka and Ariadne snatched it away and downed it, feeling in the pleasurable burn of the alcohol down her throat.

She came here to forget dream sharing and pure creation.

Another shot.

She came here to forget the nightmares. Those gut wrenching, vomit triggering nightmares that left her in cold sweat every night.

Another shot.

She came here to forget how the men had walked out of her life without leaving a phone number for her to call, without even a backward glance.

Another shot.

She came here to forget Limbo, and all its beauty and destruction.

Another.

She came here to forget,

Another.

Cobb, Fischer. Mal.

Another.

Arthur.

Faintly, she heard the tinkling sound of glass breaking as she slapped down some money for the bartender before wandering out of the bar and into the cool night. She barely felt herself throw up in the gutter, then call for a taxi. The ride back to her apartment was a blur. The driver kept saying stuff in rapid French, but she was beyond caring. She tripped on her way up the staircase in her apartment building and as soon as the door closed behind her, she passed out against the wall.

**Reviews are much appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi, everyone, I'm back again after a long break… yeah, sorry about that. I couldn't figure out how to write this next chapter so it would be as good as the last, but hopefully it's okay.**

**Disclaimer: Inception belongs to Christopher Nolan **

Arthur got out of the taxi after pressing a few Euros into the driver's impatient hand. The impeccably dressed man strode through the university campus, trying to ignore the curious looks he got from the students. He kept a watchful eye out for a petite girl with luscious curls and porcelain skin and tried not to meet the eyes of his onlookers. The bell signaling the end of class rang, releasing a flood of bodies scurrying out of lecture halls and classrooms as he strode purposefully through the halls of the building. A group of girls bumped into him and giggled amongst themselves, but Arthur ignored them as if they were just leaves blowing around in the wind. It was obvious that he wasn't a student at the university- he was dressed too nicely, but he was also too young to be one of the professors. Suddenly, he caught sight of a flash of red in the crowd. Quickening his steps, he wove through the students towards the girl a red cardigan and patterned scarf, whose back was too him. Anticipation rose inside of Arthur as he craned his neck to get a look of her face- but he dropped his gaze disappointedly as the girl turned around and started walking away. It wasn't her. She was too tall, he realized, her skin too tan, and her features too sharp to be Ariadne's.

He continued down the halls until he turned into a much narrower corridor lined with bookshelves. He was very much alone as he made his way down the corridor and allowed himself to think about what he had felt when he thought he'd seen Ariadne. He had been… excited. Almost happy that he was going to see the Architect and talk to her again. He continued to walk briskly down the corridor until he reached a door with frosted panes.

"Rome's forum walls. There's something I haven't seen in a while," Arthur commented as he walked down the steps in an unhurried pace.

Miles looked up from grading papers to see a sharply dressed man eyeing the blackboard behind his desk.

"Yes, I thought we'd go back and study what, in a way, started it all." Stephan Miles stood up and shook Arthur's hand, "What brings you to Paris? Certainly not just the sights?"

Arthur chuckled. "Actually, I was looking for Ariadne. I thought she'd be here…?"

Miles furrowed his brow at his favorite student's name, "Is everything alright?"

Arthur was quick to reassure the elderly professor," Everything's fine. I just wanted to check up on her. You know, make sure she'd coping alright." _And offer her another job, _he thought to himself, not wanting to upset Miles. Arthur knew Miles wasn't too excited about dream sharing, especially when it had taken his daughter's life and his son in law away from his kids.

Miles sat back down in this chair, "Well, I'm afraid I can't help you with that. You see, I've only just come back from the States this morning and her next class is starting in a few minutes. If you'd like, you are welcome to sit in the corner and observe; she should be here any minute."

"Thanks, Miles. I appreciate it." Arthur turned to go climb back up the stairs, keeping an eye out for Ariadne in case she came in.

The steady trickle of students into the classroom turned into a stream which soon turned into a rush of bodies clamoring to get the best seats. Miles started class and Arthur swept his eyes over the classroom, looking for a familiar face. Girls stared back unashamedly as his eyes passed over them, but he pretended not to notice. He continued to look, thinking-hoping, that he had overlooked her. Ten minutes into class it was clear that Ariadne wasn't in the room. Miles stole a glance up at Arthur in the corner, his eyes betraying the worried look the rest of his face couldn't show, and five minutes later, Arthur left, his mind buzzing worriedly. It wasn't like Ariadne to miss class, especially the class taught by Miles. The few times she hadn't been able to make it to class because of the job, she'd made Arthur notify Miles and go pick up her homework for her.

Something was wrong. And Arthur couldn't help but think the worst.

Twenty minutes later, Arthur climbed out of a taxi cab, literally throwing money over his shoulder to the driver and scaled the steps to Ariadne's apartment building. Luckily, one of the residents was coming through the door and recognized Arthur form the few times he'd walked Ariadne home during the Inception job.

"Ariadne?" Arthur asked, too tense to even form a proper sentence.

"Go ahead," The resident said in a heavy accent as he held open the door, "I usually see her in the mornings on my way to the market, but not today. She sick?"

"I don't know," Arthur said, slipping through the door, "Thanks!" He remembered to call halfway to the elevator. He waited impatiently for the elevator to come, his fingers brushing continuously over the die in his pocket, then traveling to his back to feel the gun hidden in his waistband. When he finally reached Ariadne's floor, he braced himself before stepping out of the elevator, putting on his indifferent mask that hid his anxiety. It was all that he could do to not run down the hall and break down her door. Instead, he knocked politely on her door. After another minute, he knocked again, more urgently and called out to her, "Ariadne? Anyone home?" After five more minutes of knocking and calling, he checked that the hallway was clear and the security camera was blinded before pulling out his gun and kicking down the door.

"Hello? Ariadne?" Arthur continued to call, checking around the corners of her front entrance before proceeding farther into the apartment cautiously, gun still help out in front of him. "Ariadne?"

Suddenly, a figure appeared in the doorway to his side and he swung around to point his gun at the subject of the movement.

"Jesus Christ, Ariadne, are you alone? Is everything okay?" He asked, doing a once over of her body for any physical injuires.

"Yes." She said and turned to go back into the room. Arthur followed cautiously, tucking his gun away, his body still alert.

"You didn't lock your door," He accused.

Ariadne rolled her eyes and slumped into her bed. "What do you want?"

Arthur inspected her carefully (but respectfully), the reached out a hand to cup her cheek, turning it from side to side gently to look at her eyes.

"You weren't in class and- Jesus, Ariadne, are you hung over?" He noticed the closed drapes, her lack of emotion and personality, her crumpled pjs and bloodshot eyes. She moved away from his touch somewhat slowly.

"Piss off, Arthur." She groaned. He took in her ragged appearance and asked softly.

"Are you sure you're okay? You don't seem like yourself-."

"Piss. Off."

Arthur sighed and ran his fingers though his hair and stood. "I'll make coffee I guess. And I'll just make myself at home while I'm at it."

He left the room feeling more worried than before. He physical state was fine (besides for the hang over), she wasn't kidnapped or tortured, but her mental state was much worse than her feared.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, back again! Sorry this chapter's going to be a little shorter than the rest, but I promise to upload another chapter soon. As always, please let me know what you think and if you have any ideas or constructive criticism…don't be shy!**

**Thanks again to all of you people that are reading this and KatNJH for the review on the last chapter, and of course, my story followers.**

**Disclaimer: Inception belongs to Christopher Nolan **

Ariadne groaned and buried her head under her pillows as soon as Arthur left the room. Why was it so _damn bright_ outside? And her head… she didn't know it could hurt so much.

Today was not going to be a good day, that she knew for sure. Especially since the person and the world that she'd tried to forget by drinking came back to her. The exact next morning. Why couldn't her have come sooner… or not at all. It was all bad luck and bad timing. Hell, it was bad _everything_. She was so conflicted – the curious architect part of her wanted them back in her life, but the nightmare, scared young woman part wanted to never see them again.

Damn it. These thoughts just made her headache worse. At least she hadn't thrown up yet.

Then, quite suddenly, the university student part of her remembered that there was a handsome, very professionally dressed man inside her apartment. Making her breakfast.

Ariadne sat up quickly and pounced off her bed, making her stomach churn uncomfortably. She wobbled her way into her bathroom and leaned over the toilet until her stomach settled itself a bit more. Then the brushed her teeth, combed through her unruly bed head hair and decided that as much as she hated the fact that Arthur was inside her kitchen, she really needed food.

* * *

"You're still here?" Arthur heard Ariadne demand from the doorway as she stomped unceremoniously into the kitchen.

He turned away from the stove to talk to her, spatula in hand, "I'm making you brunch." He stated, as though it were not obvious and her question had not been rhetorical.

"No. Get out." She ordered, throwing his gray jacket at him, not seeming to care if it caught fire on the stove.

Arthur merely caught the jacket one-handed and smirked, unfazed. This was the feisty Architect that he'd missed, "You almost ruined the eggs." When Ariadne didn't smile, he sighed and turned back to the frying eggs. "You're hung over and I'm making you something to eat. Then you should probably get to class. Miles is worried about you." _And so am I. _He heard her stalk angrily towards him and the stove, but he wasn't expecting her to reach across him and turn off the stove, then rip the spatula from his hand.

"Get the hell out. You may have entered my subconscious and built all those damn staircases, but that doesn't mean you can some in my apartment, make yourself at home and start cooking. Now _get out." _

Arthur looked down at the petite Architect, his face smooth and unreadable. This was the most he'd heard her swear in one time, and the angriest he'd ever seen her. She was feisty, yes, but not so much that she could be described as aggressive. He'd missed this- her straightforwardness and determination that not every girl possessed, and he couldn't help but smile inwardly. But Ariadne was serious, and stubborn, so he stripped himself of the red apron he'd borrowed, slipped on his jacket, mentioned bread in the toaster and coffee in the pot before walking out of her apartment and shutting the door behind him. He'd spent the morning looking for her and worrying about her, but he didn't mind leaving her now. Not when he knew that she was very safe, but perhaps not sound. It was clear she needed time to think about what and who had just waltzed back into her life after months of no contact. He honestly didn't mind- he'd experienced it himself, and he knew she wouldn't be able to stay away from the world of dreams. She'd caught on too quickly. Arthur would see her again soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Got nothing to say at the moment… R&R and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Inception belongs to Christopher Nolan **

Ariadne found him sitting outside his usual café that was only a few blocks away from the warehouse where they'd prepared for Inception. She originally wasn't going to come. In fact, she'd spent all day yesterday and the morning today debating on whether or not to come. She knew Arthur would be waiting for her to show up, but she also knew that he wasn't forcing her to meet him.

As she approached the café, she tried to look anywhere but at the expensively dressed man who sat that the table farthest from the shop, reading a newspaper and sipping a tall cup of espresso. She tried to keep her face emotionless and smooth hoping that her outside appearance wouldn't give away the whirlwind of emotions and questions.

She reached the table and sat down, still not looking at Arthur.

"You came." He stated, and out of the corner of her eye, she saw his eyes still skimming over the paper.

"Isn't it dangerous for us to be meeting here?" she asked, finally looking at him.

Arthur glanced up for a split second, and Ariadne could feel a blush creeping up into her face. " I never actually asked you to meet me here."

Ariadne hesitated, her temper flaring quickly, letting her emotions take control, "I can leave, but since you never gave me any way of communicating with you, I couldn't exactly ask you where you wanted to meet." She said in a voice close to a snap.

Arthur finally put down his paper, seeming unfazed by her outburst, "Ariadne, I'm sorry, but its protocol."

"Please." She scoffed and looked away, "Don't apologize unless you mean it."

The two of them sat in stony silence for a few moments.

Ariadne looked back at Arthur, unable to control her facial expression anymore, "Did it ever occur to you that I'd have nightmares? Who am I kidding? Of course it did. You're the damn Point Man, it's your job to know these things. But did you ever think that they would occur _every night_? These nightmares… they're not normal nightmares that keeping your heart pounding for maybe five minutes after you wake. These nightmares," her voice cracked a little but she forced herself to continue, "they plagued me. They made me…they made me start to question reality."

"You had your totem-."

"_They made me start questioning my sanity."_

Arthur stared at Ariadne, speechless.

"All you guys just disappeared from my life. Hell, even Miles left. I didn't have anyone to talk to about what I was going through. I couldn't just forget and go back to my normal life, you know what happened last time I tried to forget. After a while, I started to wonder if everything that had gone on for the past few months was just a… dream. A weird hallucination. That I was just imagining things, that maybe there was something wrong with my head. Nothing seemed right. Everything was… out of focus. Like I didn't belong in this world." She finished bitterly,

_And I missed you guys. Especially you._ She thought, but didn't dare voice it aloud.

"I'm sorry." Arthur apologized again, more sincerely than last time.

Ariadne just took a deep breath, "why are you here, anyways?"

Arthur gave her a small regretful half-smile, "I guess now would not be a good time to mention a new job offer?"

Ariadne threw her head back and stared into the sky, "Unbelievable. Did you just not hear everything I told you?"

"I did," Arthur hastened to answer, "but sometimes it's easier the second time around. And dreaming again usually helps with the aftermath of a job so intense. It's hard to go cold turkey, but you have to be careful you don't dream to much-."

"Arthur." Ariadne was surprising herself with all the times she interrupted and swore. What was it with him that made her do these things so much? "Arthur, I- I need time to think about all this. The one time I get drunk enough to have a hang over the next morning, the reason why I drank in the first place shows up in my apartment after months of no contact… it's a little much. And then you offer me another job… I need to sort through my thoughts. I mean, I just poured all my thoughts and crap to you, and I'm supposed to be mad at you. I need time. Please."

Ariadne looked Arthur square in the eye for the first time, and was surprised to see emotion-one she couldn't name-flood his eyes quickly before his face grew expressionless again. She broke eye contact after a second and reached for her bag behind her seat.

"Here. Call me, once you're done thinking about it. Or if you need anything. At all. Take your time." Arthur slipped a small scrap of paper into her hand, his thumb brushing the inside of her wrist as he pulled away. Ariadne shivered slightly, feeling tingles all the way down to her toes.

"Thanks, Arthur." She said hastily, and left before he could see her blush.

* * *

**A/N: I feel like my writing quality has gone down and this story is starting to get boring... Agree? Disagree? Don't be afraid to offer ideas and leave reviews! I need some inspiration. Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: We're getting closer to the action… stay with me here! As always, R&R and enjoy!**

**Thanks to Alex Lee Rowan and Guest/Rue for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Inception belongs to Christopher Nolan **

Arthur got a call from Ariadne less than 24 hours after their meeting tin the café, which surprised him. She'd seemed so conflicted and confused to come to a decision to quickly.

"Hello?" He answered, keeping his eyes fixed on the road as he drove to the hardware store.

"Hi, Arthur? It's me, Ariadne." A quiet, almost hesitant voice said on the other side of the line.

Arthur's lips quirked up before his expression smoothed over again. He'd missed hearing her voice, there was no denying it. "Hi Ariadne, what can I do for you?"

He heard her intake of breath over the line before the responded, "I've made my decision."

There was a pause.

"I'll take the job."

This time, Arthur let his smile stay on his face. "Excellent."

"When do you start?" She asked in a would-be casual voice, but Arthur could hear the masked anticipation in her voice.

"Can I pick you up later to meet with our Extractor over dinner?"

Another pause. Arthur wondered briefly if she was reconsidering her decision.

"Ariadne?"

"Yeah. Okay. Um, what time?"

He gave her the time and assured her that he would call thirty minutes before he came to pick her up. They hung up just before Arthur pulled into the parking lot of the hardware store. He cut the engine and pulled another phone from a pocket inside his coat pocket and dialed a number he'd memorized that morning.

A woman picked up after three rings, "Hello, Mr. Lentz office, how may I help you?"

"Yes, this is Mr. Wrent; Mr. Lentz is expecting my call."

"Please hold." A few seconds later, there was beep and a gruff voice answered, "Mr. Wrent?"

"Good afternoon, Mr. Lentz. I called to tell you I have my team assembled. We will start tomorrow morning."

"Good. I will send an assistant by around 9:30 in the morning to brief you."

There was the click of a phone disconnecting, then silence. Arthur flipped the phone shut and returned it to his coat pocket, then made his way into the hardware store.

* * *

Ariadne stood in front of her closet debating on what she should wear to the dinner. Arthur had called ten minutes ago, and in the time between his call and the current moment, she'd done her hair and put on light, professional make up. She didn't want to seem too young and inexperienced. That was the problem with her clothes. She didn't want to seem like she was too professional with a skirt suit, but she didn't want her clothing choice to scream "young architect still in university". She finally grabbed khakis, a gray-blue button up and a red scarf. Then she tucked her bishop into her pocket, slipped a sketchbook into her messenger bag in case the Extractor wanted to see some of her work. Then she grabbed her jacket and sat down on her couch, waiting for Arthur to come.

Despite all the money she'd gotten from the Fischer job, she had decided not to upgrade to a better apartment. She really like her apartment building, it was fairly comfy and safe. She did, however, buy more clothes, upgrade her phone and laptop, and replaced basic necessities. The truth was she hated using the money because it reminded her of how she got it in the first place. Switching apartments would lead to a bigger gap between her old life and her new life, something that was completely undesirable since she didn't know at the time if her new life even had a future.

Her phone buzzed, bringing her back to the present- it was a text from Arthur saying that he was outside waiting, but to take her time, because he was early. He was always such a gentleman. Always to professional, unfazed, things that sometimes frustrated Ariadne and other times pleased her. She grabbed her keys and phone, deciding not to keep him waiting alone in the car. Ariadne left one light on in her apartment, a habit that her parents had taught her and stuck with her even after she moved out of her parents' house, and locked the door.

It wasn't until she was walking down the steps of her apartment building that she realized she was nervous to meet their new Extractor. What if he wasn't as kind and relenting as Cobb? What if he was too hard on her, always expecting more than she could give? She knew for a fact that there were not very many women in this business, and for a good reason too. This world was rough, demanding and very risky. She wondered if Arthur had even told the Extractor that she was a female. These thoughts were still racing through her head when she approached the black sedan that Arthur was sitting in. As she got closer, she saw that he was talking on his phone, his head bowed over, but when he glanced up and saw her only a few steps away from the car, he ended the call and was out of the car and opening the door for her in an instant. He smiled down at her as he held the door open, and Ariadne felt herself relax as she smiled thanks back up at him. She slid into the luxurious leather seat and Arthur shut the door behind her. She had a few moments to collect her thoughts and brace herself, going over what she'd planned to say to him in her head before the driver side door opened and Arthur ducked in. She could smell his cologne, sharp and expensive, very much unlike the kind that the boys in her university wore. But that was a good thing. Arthur pulled smoothly away from the curb, and Ariadne let herself wonder if everything he did was this smooth. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Ariadne finally opened her mouth to talk. But Arthur beat her to it.

"Ariadne, I just wanted to apologize again for leaving you all alone after that job. You originally weren't going to come under with us, and you didn't have very much time to prepare yourself, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you everything and warned you about the aftermath of a job. Especially a job as intense as this last one. I should've found time to sit down and talk to you and prepare you for everything, I should've checked on you sooner-."

"Arthur, stop." Ariadne said quietly, and she saw him tense, as if waiting for her to yell at him again, and she couldn't help but cringe. "It's not your fault. It was no one's fault. I want to apologize for overreacting. It was just… too much, like you probably guessed." Ariadne laughed a little, "I guess I just wanted someone to blame…but I kind of signed myself up for this in a way, so it's really no one's fault but mine." She amended her last statement. "Basically, what I'm trying to get to, is let's just forget about it all, okay?"

Arthur's voice was low, "If that's what you want."

"Thank you. For…everything I guess. So who are we meeting exactly?"

"His name is Forbes. The restaurant should be just around this corner."

Arthur parked the car on the street and led Ariadne into a fancy restaurant with a bar at the front and dimmed lights. Ariadne blushed, feeling out of place when she saw all the women in cocktail dresses, bejeweled arms and intricate updos. Even the hostess (who looked like a supermodel) was better dressed than her. At least Arthur fit in with his neat three piece suit.

"We're meeting someone," He told the hostess in French, gesturing towards the back of the restaurant.

"I didn't know you spoke French." Ariadne noted, surprised.

Arthur gave her his signature half smile that made her insides flutter, "Just enough to get around without arousing suspicion."

They found Forbes in the back left corner of the restaurant, sipping a club soda as he waited for them. He stood as soon as he caught sight of them.

"Arthur," He nodded at the Point Man, and extended a hand to Ariadne, "and this is..?"

"Ariadne, my Architect."

_My Architect._

Ariadne tried to control her blush as she shook Forbes' hand, "Pleasure."

"Hello, Ariadne, I go by Forbes." He said politely. She looked up at him. He was even taller than Arthur, lithely built, dressed in a blue button down without a tie, and khakis. He gestured for them to sit, and Ariadne scooted into the spot by the window across from Forbes and Arthur took the seat next to her. The waitress came and took their orders.

"So, the job," Ariadne prompted as soon as the waitress was out of earshot. She didn't bother to hide her excitement.

"It's fairly easy; Our Mark is working on computer software that our employer thinks will knock his out of the market. His subconscious has never been militarized, and it seems that he has no idea that a thing like dream sharing exists." Arthur told her, sipping his water.

"Out employer wants the software idea?"

"Yes. So he can add it to his own."  
Ariadne felt a flash of guilt at the idea of her helping steal something that would just benefit her employer. The Fischer Job wasn't just out of Saito's greed- Fischer Morrow had almost gained total world energy dominance. But this… A new computer software wasn't going to doom the world.

"Ariadne?" Arthur's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"Yes, sorry. Just thinking."

Arthur's forehead creased, like he knew exactly what she was thinking. "You know, you don't need to do this job, Forbes knows another architect-."

"No, I'll do it." She didn't' want Forbes to think of her as a girl who couldn't handle the evils of the world, totally defenseless and naïve. Ariadne pushed her thoughts aside to listen to Arthur and Forbes' discussion. She couldn't let her morals and ethics get in the way of her work. She knew very well that if she did, she wouldn't survive very long in this world of dream sharing and theft.


End file.
